bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Linedol
Linedol, natively known as Linnea, is a human Creator wielding a variety of different supernatural powers such as flight and lightning speed. She has been given the title of "Game/glitch soul" thanks to the Game Wand she found. She is also the producer of two animated television series, PowerPuff Girls Legends, and Starilign years after. Early life Linedol was born in Sweden on June 14th in the early 2000s, not much is known about her at this point in time. On August 2nd, 2017, Linedol started her way into the public eye where the next day she posted a picture of herself revealing the fact she's got electric powers. It was also during that time she got a boyfriend named Luciano, as revealed in another picture of them together. Finding the Game/Glitch wand In an unknown location, Linedol found the Game Wand which allowed her a variety of unnatural powers, it also changed her appearance, such as her hair going from brown to yellow with stripes of red. History of conflict First conflict: Kidnapped On August 4th, Linedol and Scilk got attacked by a brainwashed CAT-Bubbles from The PowerPuff Girls, Bubbles kidnapped Linedol, causing Scilk to go look for her. Bubbles brainwashed Linnea quickly. It was there she met Brat. Scilk found the other 2 members of The PowerPuff Girls, all three got attacked by Bubbles. Bubbles incapacitated Blossom, who got enveloped in darkness, possibly explaining the mangled appearance Blossom takes later on in Linedol's planet. With no future records available, and inspecting the world, we can speculate that the conflict has been resolved, with Linedol being free of her hypnosis. Second conflict: Kidnapped again On October 27th, Linedol once again got involved with another brawl, wherein she got consumed by darkness, and her appearance changed as a result of that. She also got brainwashed again. Many of Linedol's allies joined the conflict, and as a result, she got overpowered. Her brainwashed state ended when Luciano, Linedol's boyfriend, kissed her. That sudden influx of emotion caused Linedol to regain control. According to video evidence, Luciano in the process also gave Linedol God-like powers called "Game Power". With no future records available, and inspecting the world, we can speculate that the conflict has been resolved. Surgery On November 17th, Linedol landed on a cycling accident in which she accidentally swallowed a mysterious object. Whatever that object was, it was dealing massive amounts of internal pain to Lindedol. Quickly, she was put into a hospital in which it was surgically removed. No damage was left in which it affected her life. Third conflict On May 26th, 2018, Linedol and a CAT-Bendy went out to investigate an odd disturbance. Entering a portal, they found another conflict taking place between Brat and several CAT-members such as a CAT-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a CAT-Experiment 626, and a brainwashed CAT-Melody. With no future records available, and inspecting the world, we can speculate that the conflict has been resolved. Fourth conflict: Another battle On July 24th, 2018, Linedol got taken to a different location due to a portal opening in a mirror she was looking at. With no further records available, and inspecting the world, we can speculate that the conflict has been resolved. Fifth conflict: Battle, again Linedol battled against a CAT-Rowdyrouge Girls, she got damaged, and teleported to another location which was near Klunsgod's position at the time. Both of them flew close to the conflict's location. Pem, a close friend of Linedol, got harmed during the battle, this caused Linedol to transmorph herself into Linenite. A presumably powerful version of her base self. Executive producer Linedol was the executive producer of the animated series PowerPuff Girls Legends and Starilign. She was the main character designer, designing almost all characters such as Star Lightness and Emily Darkness. However, the character design of Ariana is based on a friend of Linedol who's also got the same name. Mochi was supposed to be written for PowerPuff Girls Legends, but she was quickly scrapped and reused in Starilign. Whether she had the same roles and/or personality is unsure. Iterations Linedol has gone through few physical iterations, three are major, however. Minccino Combato One of Linedol's first physical iterations was her first start into fame, her iteration highly resembles a Minccino from Pokémon. Slight differences are present, such as the shape of her tail, her body proportions resembling that of a PowerPuff Girl. Furomi Her temporary 2018 iteration had a few oddities, for example; she had no visible legs, replaced by nubs. Her fur was a light green color. And alongside that, her ears and tail have a high resemblance to Kuromi. This iteration was actually used after her current form, an unknown event happened in which her human iteration quickly replaced the 2018 iteration. Linedol2017.png|Minccino Combato Linedol2018.png|Furomi Her previous iterations currently reside within Void. Category:Humans Category:Creator Category:Linedol-exclusive